Equipment/CSO2
Equipments are items that supports the players in the gameplays, including armor, grenades and Defuse Kit. Armors Kevlar= :Main Article: Kevlar/CSO2. Kevlar body armor costs $650 and reduces the damage of bullets and grenades. Kevlar body armor does not come with a helmet, which means the player is possible to be killed with a one-shot on the head. |-| Kevlar and Helmet= :Main Article: Helmet/CSO2. Kevlar and helmet covers head, chest and stomach from enemy attacks. When hit, the damage is reduced and the player has the second chance to counterattack. Helmet protects head which are essential for instant kill. Wearing a helmet avoid one hit kill by most weapons. However, some weapons can still kill enemies in a single-shot on the head. Grenades HE= :Main Article: HE Grenade/CSO2. HE Grenade does different damage depends on the range of the victim and the location of the explosion. The closer the victim, the more damage dealt. Any obstacles between the victim and the explosion will reduce its damage. The explosion can injure victims behind an obstacle making it possible to kill enemies which aren't visible to the player. |-| Smoke= :Main Article: Smoke Grenade/CSO2. When a Smoke Grenade is thrown, it creates a medium-sized grey smoke which can be used as an escape tactic or to disturb enemies' concentration. |-| Flashbang= :Main Article: Flashbang/CSO2. The Flashbang is an equipment that can blind enemies and impair their hearings for several seconds. It is very useful in small rooms and enclosed areas. A player is able to carry two flashbangs at a time. |-| Lucky Bag= :Main Article: Lucky Bag Grenade. The Lucky Bag Grenade is given to players during Lunar New Year event. It is based on HE Grenade and shares the same performances with the HE, except for the skin. |-| Firework= :Main Article: Firework Grenade. The Firework Grenade is given to players during Valentine event. It is based on Flashbang and shares the same performances with the Flashbang, except for the skin. Birthday Cake= :Main Article: Birthday Cake Grenade. An event based grenade which is based on and shares the same performances with HE Grenade, except for the pink-colored skin and the explosion effect. |-| VIP Golden Eagle= :Main Article: VIP Golden Eagle Grenade. An exclusive grenade for VIP system. It is based on HE Grenade and shares the same performances. Players will get this grenade for free when using VIP system. |-| Valentine= :Main Article: Valentine Grenade. The Valentine Grenade is given to players during Valentine event. It is based on HE Grenade and shares the same performances with the HE, except for the skin and the explosion effect. Special These equipments are categorized as weapons. RPG-7 :Main Article: RPG-7/CSO2. The RPG-7 is a Russian rocket propelled grenade launcher loaded with 1 rocket that is manually chambered after each round. Only found in Big City: Coop, Commander-Z and Special modes, it is not easily accessed due to it being unpurchasable and can only be retrieved in certain undisclosed locations. Others Defuse Kit= :Main Article: Defuse kit/CSO2. Defuse kit is only available to Counter-Terrorists in bomb defuse maps. It costs $200 and can reduce time taken to defuse a planted C4 by the Terrorists to 5 seconds instead of 10 seconds. |-| C4= :Main Article: C4/CSO2. The C4 causes high explosion that will destroy any targets that the terrorists are aiming for. In bomb defuse maps, a member of the terrorists will be chosen to equip the C4 and needs to go to a bomb site to set up the bomb. The terrorist may drop it and let the other teammates pick it up. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki